


Workout

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: NSFW One-Shots [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Body Image, Disability Insecurity, F/M, Language, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: When Bucky catches you in a compromising position, he makes an unexpected confession.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: NSFW One-Shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Workout

“Thanks for looking at the laptop while I use the gym,” Bucky tells you, tying his long dark hair up into a bun as he talks. “I’m still useless with all of this technology stuff. Back in my day, instant coffee was still a big deal.” 

For a moment, you can’t speak because you’re watching all of his impressive muscles bunch when he moves. Then you realize that he’s going to think you’re a massive idiot if you don’t respond soon. So you blush and stammer, “No problem. I’ll try to have it fixed by the time you’re done.” 

He smiles at you a little awkwardly, hesitating for a moment as if he wants to say something else. But he finally just waves before heading downstairs. 

You let out a sigh once you’re alone. You’ve had a massive crush on Bucky ever since you started working at Avengers Tower. He’s a little strange around people, especially at first, but he’s clearly grown more comfortable with you in the past few months. 

You’ve learned that he’s quite sweet. But his public reputation and past history make people very wary around him, so he closes himself off to a certain extent. 

And what are you supposed to do, anyway? Ask out Bucky Barnes? The Winter Soldier himself? There’s no way. 

You are definitely plus size, and you wear glasses. You’re cute, but cute isn’t good enough for a man like Bucky. He’s gorgeous, and there isn’t an ounce of fat on him. 

Normally you’re not this self-conscious. You actually like your body. But hanging around a literal wall of man-muscle could make even the most confident person take a hit to their self-esteem. 

You turn your attention to Bucky’s laptop. He said it’s not working, but he wasn’t much more specific than that. You’re fairly certain that it’s going to be a simple fix. He wasn’t kidding about being useless with technology. 

You open the device and immediately see that Bucky is right. The laptop isn’t connecting to the tower’s fabulous wireless network. You browse the keyboard and quickly realize why. Bucky must have hit the key that turns off the wireless adapter. 

You push it to turn it back on. Since you’re here, you might as well make sure that it’s got all the recent updates and run a virus scan. You set it to work on a few tasks and then start checking some of the basic functions Bucky should have access to. 

As you pull up the camera feed of the tower to make sure it's connected, you catch sight of Bucky working out in the gym. He’s taken his shirt off, and he’s sweating as he pushes himself to the limit. He seems frustrated about something. 

You don’t realize that you’ve slipped to the edge of the chair and put the tip of your thumb in your mouth. You really shouldn’t watch him like this. It’s an invasion of his privacy, isn’t it? 

But this is all you’re ever going to get, so you can’t bring yourself to look away. 

You run your hand over your neck and down your chest, caressing the skin left bare by your low-cut tank top. Your other hand drops to your thigh, rubbing gently between your legs. The denim of your favorite jeans is soft and worn beneath your fingers. 

You smile as Bucky pushes a few strands of hair out of his face. It looks very good up in the bun. 

He starts doing sit-ups. You squeeze one of your breasts as you watch his abs flex. Sweat is dripping down his chest and you think you’re going to lose your mind. 

Feeling daring, you peel down your top and the cups of your bra so you can tease your nipples while you watch him exercise. You run your other hand back down between your legs, rubbing yourself more firmly. 

But it’s not enough, so you finally decide to unbutton your jeans so you can slip your hand inside them. 

Bucky’s doing squats now. He’s already wearing tight pants, so they just accentuate his butt and the substantial bulge that’s impossible for him to hide in his gym clothes. 

You bite your lip and take your shirt and bra entirely off. It’s not like you’re going to get caught, after all. You can see him on the screen, and he usually spends a few hours down there every day. You’ll have plenty of time to right yourself if he decides to come back up early. 

Fuck it. You may as well just take your jeans off. 

You shimmy out of them, sitting back down on Bucky’s kitchen chair wearing only your silky hot pink panties. You immediately stick your hand in them and start to circle your clit, thinking about what it would feel like to have Bucky’s metal fingers on it instead. 

You groan loudly as Bucky moves on to chin-ups. You take off your panties and toss them on the floor, spreading your legs and balancing them on the table. You lick two of your fingers and slowly push them inside of you, still rubbing your clit with your other hand. 

You don’t know how many times you’ve imagined what Bucky would feel like inside you. You’ve never wanted a man so much, but no man has ever been so unattainable. 

You lose track of time, positioning your palm over your clit so you can keep rubbing it while you tease your nipples again. 

You can’t help moaning his name. “Bucky… oh, yes, Bucky, right there…” 

Your eyes fly open as his startled gasp fills the air around you. Your cheeks flush red and you glance at the monitor. 

You didn’t even notice him leave. 

And now he’s caught you with your thick thighs up in the air, your plump ass bouncing on his chair as you desperately groan his name. 

You move as fast as you can, trying to hide your body in the process. Now he’s really going to see how imperfect you are when compared to him. It’s almost unbearable. 

You try to apologize. “I’m so sorry, Bucky… Mr. Barnes… um, I…”

What are you supposed to say? That you accidentally took all of your clothes off and started masturbating to him working out on camera? There’s really no good excuse for this.

Why did he come back up here so soon anyway? It hasn’t even been an hour. 

You force yourself to look at him as you fumble with your clothes. He’s just as red as you probably are. He’s also still shirtless and sweaty, those few strands of hair persistently hanging in his face. 

It’s like he just came up here in the middle of working out because he forgot something that he had to do. 

But what? 

When he doesn’t say anything, you stammer yet another apology, trying to find your damn panties so you can start getting dressed again. But as you finally do, Bucky blurts out, “Wait!” 

You stop, panties finally in your hands. They’re stretched a bit too far between your fingers and the band snaps, rocketing them into your face. 

You can’t help snorting and starting to laugh, and Bucky starts to laugh along with you. 

Then, unbelievably, he’s holding you in his arms, pressing kisses to your forehead and cheeks. You look up at him in surprise as you feel his absolutely massive erection pressing against you. 

“Bucky…?” you wonder softly.

That can’t be because of you. Can it? 

He smiles and brushes your hair out of your face. “I came back to ask you out on a date,” Bucky confesses. “I had no idea you…” Somehow, he gets redder. “You were saying my name…” 

“You were going to ask me out?” you clarify. “Why?” 

Bucky chuckles breathlessly. “Um, well, because you’re you,” he replies. “Smart and funny and…” His eyes sweep up and down your still very naked body. “…stunningly beautiful,” he finishes. 

“You think I’m beautiful, Bucky?”

You sound like a broken record, but you’re having a hard time believing that you’re not dreaming. Maybe you fell off the chair and hit your head during your sexcapades. 

“Of course I do,” he assures you immediately. “You have the prettiest hair and eyes, and your body is… well…” You actually feel his erection twitch against you as he starts to describe it. “I love how confident you are. I know it’s the fashion to be thinner now, but you don’t seem to mind. You wear tight clothes and show off your cleavage and your curves and every time I see you, I think I’m going to go crazy. I… I want to know what you feel like. On top of me, underneath me, wrapped around me… I want everything.” 

It’s the biggest speech you’ve ever heard him make, and the words fill your belly with warmth. Bucky Barnes wants you. He thinks you’re smart and funny and stunningly beautiful. 

Imagine that. 

You stand on your tiptoes, wrap your arms around his neck, and kiss him. 

Bucky’s reaction is immediate. He moans happily, returning the kiss as his hands start to explore your body. You shiver as his metal hand squeezes one of your breasts. 

Suddenly, he pulls back, stuttering. “I’m sorry… my, um… my… metal arm… it’s…” 

He tries to pull it away, but you drop one of your hands to cover it, holding it against your soft skin. Bucky looks at you uncertainly, calming slightly as you smile at him. 

“It’s a part of you, Bucky. It’s okay. I’m not scared of it.” 

He blinks at you shyly. “You’re not?” 

You shake your head. “I’m not.” 

“Okay.”

He kisses you again, squeezing both of your breasts this time. The contrast between his real hand and his metal one is intoxicating. 

“They’re so big and soft,” he murmurs, his kisses becoming more eager.

You trail your fingers up and down his metal arm, making sure to touch his skin when you reach his shoulder so he knows what you’re doing. 

His eyes grow darker, his breathing harsher as he buries his face between your breasts. You gasp, clinging to him as he nips at your skin, sucking on each one of your nipples in turn, coaxing them into stiff little peaks. 

You squirm, rocking your hips against the bulge in his increasingly strained pants. “Yes, Bucky!” you encourage him. 

His hand slips down between your legs and he starts to rub your clit. His fingers are warm and rough and you grind down onto them, his metal arm holding you steady as you jiggle in his arms. 

“I was fantasizing about you using your metal hand on me earlier, Bucky,” you reveal. 

He kisses each of your nipples softly and then straightens, swallowing nervously as he swaps the positions of his arms. He gently brushes your clit again, this time with his metal fingers. You whimper as the slight ridges slide over your hot, wet folds, squeezing your thighs together around his wrist. 

Bucky moves his fingers faster as you clamp around him. “I love how big you are,” he whispers. “I want you to come for me,” he begs. 

It’s not a hard request to fulfill. You nod desperately, clinging to him as he fingers you, and then you’re crying out as your orgasm hits you in a delicious wave of pleasure. 

Bucky’s fingers don’t stop moving until you’re finished coming. Then he grabs your ass and lifts you up against him, carrying you into the bedroom so he can lay you back on the bed. 

You almost ask him if you’re too heavy, but then you remember who he is. Of course you’re not too heavy for him. 

You bite your lip excitedly as Bucky raises his metal fingers to his mouth, licking them clean. He leaves the middle one for you, his erection throbbing against you as he watches you suck it. 

“You taste so good, doll,” he rasps.

Your heart beats faster at the endearment. You’re about to ask him to stand when he kisses his way down over the curve of your belly and starts to tongue your clit before he slips two of his metal fingers inside you. 

You squeal, your back arching as you squeeze your thighs tight around Bucky’s head and slide your fingers into his loose strands of hair. “Bucky!” 

“That’s it, doll,” Bucky urges, his confidence growing. “Let me hear you.” 

He scissors his fingers, stretching you, his tongue flicking your clit fast, then slow, fast, then slow. His real hand gropes your ass in eager handfuls as he pleasures you. 

“Bucky, I’m going to come again!” you warn him, your thighs shaking against his face. 

He lifts his head for a moment and grins. “That’s the idea, doll.”

His voice is warm and deep. When he bends again, he starts sucking your clit, making you cry out even louder. 

You tug roughly on his hair as you have your second orgasm. He hums happily between your legs as you scream his name over and over. 

He uses the sheet to wipe his face off as you finish again. Before he can decide what to do next, you sit up and push against his shoulders. “Stand up, Bucky,” you request. 

He nods, standing as you scoot to the edge of the bed. He helps as you start to peel his tight pants down, your eyes widening as his cock finally springs free. 

He sighs in relief, getting his clothes off the rest of the way as you begin to explore his dick. He is thick and long and pulsing and more beautiful than you could have possibly imagined. 

“You’re perfect, Bucky,” you tell him, stroking him gently, squeezing his high, tight balls each time your hand reaches his base. He moans and tangles his hands in your hair. You lift your eyes to him and smile, running your tongue up his cock, teasing his head, wiggling your tongue in the little dip right underneath it. 

“Please, doll!” Bucky begs, quivering with excitement. 

You don’t make him wait. You slide your mouth down over his cock, letting him guide your head up and down while you squeeze and massage his muscular thighs. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Bucky groans as you take him deep, and suddenly you wonder how long it’s been since he’s really shared himself with someone like this. 

You’re ready to make him come in your mouth, but he gently yanks on your hair to pull you off of him. 

“Not like that,” he insists. “I want to be inside you.”

He caresses your cheek and you beam up at him. “Can I ride you, Bucky?” 

“Fuck yes, doll,” he groans, falling back onto the bed, lifting you on top of him at the same time. You straddle him, rubbing your wet folds over his achingly hard cock before sinking down on it, making a strangled sound of pleasure as he starts to stretch you open. 

Bucky holds onto your hips as you lean down to kiss him, slowly taking more of him in. He squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip as he finally sinks in to the hilt. 

You start to bounce faster. Bucky grunts beneath you, digging his heels into the bed so he can thrust up into you. 

You whine and he pauses. “I’m not hurting you, am I, doll?” 

You shake your head. “No, Bucky. Mmm, you feel so good…” 

“I love your big, curvy body bouncing on me,” Bucky admits. “But…” 

You shriek in surprise as he flips you over, pushing your thighs up and holding your legs in the air as he starts to pound into you with abandon. 

“Yes, Bucky! Oh, yes, please!”

You hang onto him tightly. You’ve never been fucked so hard or so deep. You wrap your legs around his waist and let him work his way into you over and over, wishing it would never end. 

Bucky braces his hands on either side of your head and leans down to kiss you, groaning against your lips. You can feel how close he is because of how much he’s swelling inside you. 

“I need you to come one more time for me, doll. Please…” 

You rock with him as he kisses you again, his thrusting becoming more erratic and insistent. He whines, running his hands through your hair. “Doll, I can’t…” 

“It’s okay, Bucky. Go ahead.” 

He finally lets go, slamming into you one more time and holding still as he releases deep inside you. You surprise him by being right there with him, coming around him as you squeeze him tight with your legs and arms. 

Bucky thrusts a few more times before he collapses on top of you, nuzzling your neck and sighing contentedly. You keep holding him, and after a few moments, he asks, “Am I too heavy, doll?” 

You giggle. “Usually I’m the one who asks that,” you admit. 

Bucky shakes his head. “You’re perfect.” He runs his hands over your body as he speaks. “Just the way you are, doll.” He hesitates and then shyly adds, “Will you stay?” 

“Of course I will, Bucky.”

You want nothing more than to stay with him, so you do for the rest of the day. You have sex several more times. In between, Bucky asks you all sorts of questions about yourself. 

You do finally get dinner, though Bucky doesn’t take you out. He orders pizza and has it delivered, making you stay in bed while he goes to retrieve it at the base of the tower. 

He’s quiet as you start eating, and you wonder if something is wrong. 

But he asks you to stay the night, and you agree. 

It’s only later, after one more roll in the sheets, that he presses his lips to your ear and whispers, “I think I love you, doll.” 

You smile, turning to brush your nose over his. “I love you, Bucky.” 

He beams at you, kissing you softly, hugging you tight. 

You’re not sure exactly what happens next, but no matter what it is, you hope it’s going to be good.


End file.
